wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Teaberry
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro intro here Appearance Most of Teaberry's scales are a very light and pale blue, nearly white. His underbelly is a pure icy white. His wing membranes start off the same white as his underbelly, but they fade to a brilliant red at the edges. His eyes are a dark spruce green. The inside of his ear is a soft minty green, with the inside of his mouth being a darker shade of this green. Teaberry's most noticeable traits are his horns and spikes. They are striped with white and a strikingly bright shade of red. His claws are the same colors as his horns. When it comes to his general build, Teaberry looks almost completely IceWing. He has the rough, sharp scales of an IceWing, their sharp and serrated claws, and the tribe's icicle-like spikes along his body. Like an IceWing, he has only one pair of wings. However, he is also a bit smaller than most IceWings, and his horns are curved more like his father's. His eyes, too, are more SilkWing than IceWing. His blood, unlike IceWing blood, is red. His scales, while still shiny, do not glitter like an IceWing's do. Personality wip History Teaberry's parents met on the coast of Pyrrhia, on the beach of the patch of land in between the desert and the freezing IceWing kingdom. One of them, Anartia, was a terrified and exhausted SilkWing fleeing the rule of the HiveWings. The other dragon, Balsam, was a 4th circle IceWing tired of her tribe's rigid society. The two quickly grew close- Balsam agreed to help Anartia live on Pyrrhia, and together they decided to live in a little house in the pine forests between the two kingdoms. A few years later, Teaberry hatched. He was the only egg in the clutch that hatched- there was another, smaller egg, but it did not survive. His childhood wasn't perfect. His parents found often that their solitary life was far harder than they had expected, especially now that they had a hybrid dragonet to raise, and the loss of their other egg had affected them both greatly. But Balsam and Anartia were determined to make it work, even if it was more difficult than they had expected. Balsam taught her son the basics of reading and described to him the other tribes of Pyrrhia. She would also frequently make trips to Possibility to trade with other dragons, bringing back fruits and scrolls for her husband and son. Anartia usually stayed home, worried about what would happen if he was discovered by a Phyrrhian dragon less friendly than Balsam. As a result, Teaberry usually spent more time with his father than he did with his mother. As Teaberry started getting older, however, he began to beg his mother to let him go with her sometimes. At first, Balsam refused, worried how other dragons would react to him, but eventually Anartia talked her into it. He reasoned that no one would assume Teaberry was the son of a dragon from a tribe that was unknown to most of Pyrrhia. If anything, he said, they'd probably think he was half RainWing or SkyWing. When Balsam said she was still worried how other dragons would treat any hybrid, Anartia pointed out that they were going to Possibility, not the IceWing kingdom, and that from the stories she'd told him it sounded like Teaberry would be alright. Balsam reluctantly agreed and promised Teaberry he could go with her next time she went to pick up supplies- so long as he was careful. She also told him that if anyone asked, he was to say that he had never met his father. Teaberry was, of course, delighted. The entire flight to Possibility consisted of Teaberry telling his mother how excited he was to meet new dragons from the other tribes, and to see new places. Even Balsam's gentle reminders that he wouldn't be there for too long did nothing to make him less excited. However, when they actually landed in Possibility, Teaberry's enthusiasm faded a bit. The bustling city was overwhelmingly different from the secluded little house his family lived in. The sheer amount of dragons seemed suddenly seemed less exciting and more intimidating to him. He ended up following closely behind Balsam as she visited shops throughout the city. Wip Relationships wip Trivia -He's based off of candy canes (because making dragons based on desserts/candy is fun) -His body radiates cold like an IceWing's, but not as much. -His wrists are colder than the rest of his body, but they cannot actually shoot silk. Gallery 5B56124F-963D-4896-AC7B-1826B912D6DD.png|By Queen-Of-Sparta11! Thank you! Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (GlamorousSneaking)